


Y U K O N

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Death, Gross, Monsters, Murder, Mystery, One-Shot, Teeth, multiple limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being some punkass in the woods and seeing the words "Yukon was Here" on a tree, how fucked up would that be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y U K O N

Dude imagine being some little punkass kid, fucking around in the woods and seeing the words “Yukon was here” clawed into a tree,an indiscernible, indecipherable, vague sense of terror shoots through your chest.

It wasn’t here a minute ago… where did it come from? Who is ‘Yukon’???   
You want to run away, but curiosity glues you to the ground, or maybe it forces you to venture further into the woods.

Walking further and further into the woods, you hear whispers. Is this 'Yukon’ closer? You can’t help but wonder what they are. Are they a monster? Another human?   
You just don’t know. 

Suddenly, a loud crack snaps throughout the empty woods. A yelp escapes your throat as you struggle to shut yourself up, afraid the alleged Yukon might hear you and possibly kill you.God knows why but, you continue to walk, down the twisted, smooth dirt paths the woods have created over the years. Birds occasionally chirp from their trees.

Is the ground getting lower? Or are the trees getting higher? Fear begins to slowly boil in your stomach.

A tree branch snaps underneath your shoe, this time you don’t yell but you do feel certainly scared. Your thoughts drift to the Yukon.  Are they big? Are they small? Will they devour you in one gulp or bite you endlessly into a painful death? So many questions.

Maybe Yukon is friendly, like a lost teenager- like you. No, no. You highly doubt that. These thoughts would keep you up for weeks, if you weren’t insomniatic enough. Why are you so invested in this Yukon creature? Maybe because you have nothing else to do.

Continuing to walk down the path, there’s a fork in the road. Three trails. Left, right and center. 

What will you do? You can’t turn back.

It might be best to try and find this Yukon. Without thinking you run down the second one, with your eyes closed. The sound of your shaky breath echoes throughout the woods, you wipe a stray cobweb or a hair from your eyes and you see it. 

Yukon is standing right in front of you, their entire body is a shadowy, void-ish black with who knows how many eyes that seem to burst through their thin skin. Contorted limbs that seem to twist in every direction, you are so afraid. They seem to lean towards you, opening their mouth. 

You are so, so afraid.  
Ten rows of teeth open up as they unhinge their jaw, a disgusting tongue leaves their mouth with the same sound a slug makes when it’s fried with a magnifying glass.

Your entire is frozen in ice, the Yukon is horrifying.

Their tongue swipes across your face, coating you in thick, painfully hot saliva that seems to burn like hand sanitizer on a fresh cut. They beam at you like a child would when they know they’re in trouble. 

Suddenly, a loud cackle escapes their horrifying mouth. It’s hard to describe honestly, like a gurgle from the back of a human’s throat mixed with some sort of… clicking noise. A yell leaves your lips, loud, raspy and unrealistic. What if you die? Are these really your last words?

Yukon grabs you and you continue to shriek, your entire body still limp like an abandoned doll. Like an abandoned doll that was left behind at the playground in a horror movie.

You must look so pathetic, screaming like a banshee with this creature, which you should probably mention is huge is holding you with one of its hands. They bring you towards their mouth. 

_This is the end._

This is honestly the end. You can’t look, you can’t bear to open your eyes, they’re slammed shut and locked and you DAMN well are not going to find the key.

Yukon puts your head tongue-distance from their mouth. Shaky breaths, now riddled with sobs leave you as you are certain you are going to die. They open their mouth. Why are they opening their mouth. Why aren’t you dead yet? Thoughts like these are constant in your mind at this moment in time. 

You gulp, wishing you weren’t crying like a baby right now. Yukon then coughs, a disgusting stench escaping the monster’s piehole.

_Bye-bye lifetime._

Then then place your entire head inside their mouth like eating a piece of gum. Inside it’s damp and you can feel their teeth pressing onto your skin. 

**CHOMP!**

Yukon pauses, finishing feast of you and scratch “Yukon was here” on another tree.

Another day, another meal.


End file.
